1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a sealing arrangement, including a sealing ring with a support ring extending substantially in the radial direction. The support ring is joined in the radial direction to a first sealing element that lies in contact with a first machine element and is nonrotatable with respect to the machine element and statically seals the machine element. The first sealing element also is joined in the radial direction to a second sealing element that is placed against a second machine element rotatable with respect to the second sealing element in a dynamically sealing manner. The first and second sealing elements are each made of an elastomeric material, and the sealing ring has, in order to sense rotational movements of the first machine element about its axis, at least one auxiliary device that can move past a rotational speed sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sealing arrangements are generally known and are used, for example, to seal wheel bearings in motor vehicles. If the motor vehicle is equipped with an ABS antilock braking system, the sealing arrangement includes an inductive transducer to sense the rotational speed of the vehicle wheel. The transducer, which rotates along with the vehicle wheel and usually consists of a disk made of metallic material with surface discontinuities regularly distributed in the circumferential direction, is movable past a rotational speed sensor. The surface discontinuities can consist, for example, of recesses or impressions distributed in the circumferential direction. The manufacture of such sealing arrangements is complex and unsatisfactory from an economic standpoint. In addition, a sealing ring equipped with a metal sensor ring has a comparatively large mass. When the surface discontinuities are acted upon by contaminants, for example splashed water, dust, and/or mud, errors in transmission to the rotational speed sensor can occur, thus impairing reliable determination of rotational speed.